Mr. Kakarak finds Indo
Kakarak's base A woman was on a computer in a cave. Others were on more computers. Suddenly, a message came up. A fax was ran through. She got off the computer and ran through the doorway. It was a large cave, having missing ninja all alround training. She ran up to hallway with 2 guards. She showed them her ID, and was let through. A large man with his back turned was standing behind a desk. The woman began, "Mr. Kakarak, you should see this." Kakarak replied, "Another bounty? It shouldn't be this important to bother me." The woman continued, "A Sharingan user, not of Uchiha Clan blood." Kakarak chuckled, "Probably Kakashi Hatake." The woman put the paper on his desk, "No. He has no record of eye tranplants, and has extreme levels of anger. I hacked the Hokage's database myself...and it's the demon of darkness." Kakarak turned. He was a large figure, smoking a cigar, and had shades that covered his eyes well, "Impossible, it's dead. We closed that case 14 years ago." The woman closed her eyes, "Read the report." Kakarak picked up the paper and beagn to read it, "...Semoiya Secoiya...seal...brought to Leaf Village...still alive." Kakarak walked out with his trusted assistant Gato, "Listen, this is important, get Caira on the case." Gato spoke up, "And anyone else?" Kakarak continued, "I want someone good...get me Zabuza." A voice was heard, "Here." Kakarak turned and a man leaned againist the wall. He had a large blade on his back, and a mask covering his face. Kakarak and the man shook hands, "Zabuza! How are you?" Zabuza responded, "I've been fine." Haku walked up, but recieved no greeting. Kakarak continued, "Your objective will be easy." Zabuza chuckled, "I will be happy to recieve it." Evening at the village Indo Huiyo began to walk home after a long day of training. He heard a voice, "Indo! Wait!" He stopped to see Tenten running at him. She caught up and panted, "Look, I'm sorry." Indo replied, "No don't. I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault that I wasn't assigned to Team Guy, just upset. I bet you will be a better choice for the team. The Hokage thinks so, right?" Tenten grinned, "Thanks." Indo walked off, "Good night." Thoughts It was night, Indo layed on his bed, no pajamas, or in the blankets. He just stared at the ceiling, "Why? It seems that Hokage Sarutobi has something againist me...but what? All my life, it has been like this. Normally, he'd at least switch to another team...maybe, because I help Captain Yamato and Sai in ROOT so much." It was getting late, however, outside got misty. Indo went over to his window and looked outside, "Strange." Suddenly, he heard the door open, imdiently, Indo activated Sharingan. He saw the door was open, but no-one was inside the treehouse. Indo deactivated Sharingan, "Hmph." Suddenly Indo felt a tip of a long sword penetrate his back. As Indo fell down, he yelled in agony. Before he fainted, he saw a large figure grab his shirt collar. Captured Indo awoke in a large bag with one tiny hole for air. He slowly stuck his eye out to see Zabuza and Haku towing him. Indo realized he had acupuncture, making him unable to move or produce any action. The next thing Indo knew, he was in a jail cell. He slowly got up, "What is this place?" Suddenly, Mr. Kakarak came up to the door with 2 guards. He laughed loudly, "Is this the mighty creature!?! What a laugh!" Indo looked at him, "I don't understand." Kakarak stopped laughing, "Now not one of your tricks, I know it's you. The demon who destroyed the lab, the murderer of thousands!" Indo was still confused. Kakrak punched him in the face and Indo fell over, "Don't give me that!" Indo looked at him, "I don't...know...what you're talking about." Kakarak grabbed him and kicked him in his gut. Kakarak thought, "He isn't fighting back? But why?" Kakarak threw him down, "You don't have a d**m clue. Do you?" Indo didn't reply for he was in pain. Kakarak was about to throw another kick when he felt sharp claws rip into his foot. Kakarak screamed in pain. He looked down to see a monsterous form of Indo. Indo looked at him with demonic eyes, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Kakarak was thrown back as the two guards took out katanas. Indo grabbed one and snapped it in half. Indo slashed the guards and they fell unconcious. To be continued... Category: Fanon Story